


Bodie and Doyle Daydream

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CI5: tough, efficient; uncompromising - an organization built on ...tea. (A little fun with the lads over a cuppa).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie and Doyle Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a suggestion/request during a conversation with Cornishcat, some years ago (although I'm sure she won't recollect any of it, now *g*) and also a more recent discussion with Londonronnie.
> 
> The video looks best on Youtube, but I've also added a link to it on Vimeo, for those in countries where it is blocked.

 

[**Bodie and Doyle Daydream**](https://vimeo.com/176830775) on Vimeo. ...Use the **password** : daydream

oooOOOooo


End file.
